


Curiosity

by girlnumber7



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mentions of Violence, OC, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnumber7/pseuds/girlnumber7
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat and Rachel has bitten off more than she can chew. Will she make the right decision if it’s a choice between life and death?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters

Hallo everyone, I’ve always wanted to write a Faberry fanfic and it’s time to make in into a reality, so sit back and enjoy! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
-

The coldness of the slushie facial, woke her up from her thoughts. It was only the 3rd period and she had already been hit with 2; she’s slowly running out of extra clothes from her slushie kit. She really thought with New Direction going to National would change what her peers would think about them, regardless that they didn’t even place, because of the disastrous kiss that has been unexpectedly planted on her, from one Finn Hudson. It costed them everything and it was uncalled for. Yet they are still the lowest of the low.

Rachel walks toward her locker to grab her slushie kit, so she can change before lunch break, not wanting to sit in her sticky and stained clothes throughout the rest of the day. She made her way to the bathroom, avoiding the majority of her peers and their snickering. It never made sense to her how cruel people can truly be, specially those within the higher “rank”. 

Lucky for her the bathroom was empty, just the leaking faucet to keep her company. She made her way to the sink, planning to wash her hair first, as it was the trickiest part of this whole ordeal. 

The door swung open and Kurt waltz in and approached her. Her and Kurt might have started off on the wrong foot, both too love struck to realize they were very similar, and after their heart felt bonding in the Gershwin Theatre, it was easy to become the best of friends.

“I swear those Neanderthals will never get anywhere,” Kurt huffed, bending her down to help wash her hair. “Do they not know how expensive clothes are and those slushies aren’t free, why waste money throwing it away instead of drinking it. Money doesn’t grow on trees.”

Rachel reached for her towel, drying her hair as fast as she can before her clothes are stained permanently. She decided to put her hair in a bun, so it doesn’t get dirty again.

“Well, I at least hope that will be the last one for today,” She retorted, walking towards the stall to get changed. “That’s the last slushie kit I have in my locker.”

“Here, use this so you aren’t sticky in your new clothes.” Kurt sated, handing her a pack of moist toilettes. 

“Thank you, just thought that us reaching Nationals would change our social hierarchy,” Rachel commented as she wipes herself clean. “Granted we didn’t win, but we made it to New York, we made it out of Lima with the best intentions, yet coming back here after summer break, it’s like nothing changed. That’s why I’m more confident than ever, that we will win National this year, we’ve been practising none stop, even though only half the club showed up to my impromptu glee training, which is so irresponsible regarding the fact that this is our final year to win.” She handed her stained clothes to Kurt, who washed it in the sink behind him, trying his hardest to get the stain out of the argyle.  
Rachel stepped out the stall with new clothes hugging her body, one of the reason she wore so much argyle in her sophomore year was that it was cheaper to replace, sure she had what was deemed “normal” clothes in her closet, but after an incident freshman year with her favourite summer dress, she didn’t want to risk the rest of her closet, plus argyle might not be the best looking but it’s very comfortable. 

“I’ve never been so happy finally taking you shopping with me over the summer,” Kurt commented as he scans her outfit. “Although I don’t know why you have this beauty in your slushie kit, this should be worn as your regular outfit.”

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt’s antics. “Why would I want this outfit to be slushied, I can’t risk it. It’s in fact one of my favourites, keeping it in my slushie kit keeps it from harms way.”

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, knowing most of his pride possessions has been ruined because of the sugary syrup. “Well, we should make our way to the cafeteria, I’m starving, which says something because I can’t stomach cafeteria food”

Rachel took her hair out of the bun and weaves her hand through it, it wasn’t as clean as she wanted but it will do, she’ll just take another shower when she gets home.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, even though the cafeteria doesn’t accommodate her vegan diet, she would like to sit with her friends for once, and besides she always brings food from home. She was hoping to avoid seeing Finn, but it was inevitable they go to the same school after all, but through out the summer, Finn would not leave her alone. After she rejected him and his kiss, he would not stop sulking and claiming that they were perfect together, but she soon realize they did not have the same dreams, he wasn’t going to make a effort to leave Lima, he was content to spend the rest of his life here, but she wasn’t, she’s going to leave all of this behind and live her dreams of being on Broadway.

They made their way to the cafeteria, avoiding the Cheerios and Jocks line of vision, after all, they did not desire to be pushed against the lockers or slushied again.

Kurt scrunch his nose at the smell of the cafeteria, “I can not wait to get out of this hell whole.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” she quipped, her eyes scan on what was considered food on the serving trays. “Would it hurt them to serve edible food?”

“Rachel, we live in nowhere Ohio, of course it’s going to hurt them.” Kurt answered as they made their way to the glee table, which was currently occupied by Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Blaine and unfortunately Finn. She sat beside Kurt, trying to seat as far as possible from the quarterback. 

“I heard about the slushie attack Rachel,” Tina commented looking at her wet hair. “They never really learn, do they?” She smiled at Tina and shook her head no.

“How are y’alls summer?” Mercedes asked as they sat down. “I really wish it was longer, even though I really didn’t do much.”

“Well I spent it shopping,” Kurt answered. “Scouting for the best school for the dramatic arts.”

Rachel nodded her head, after all she was with him during those times. She would had hope her last summer break before senior year would be more eventful, granted she spent half of it preparing the setlist for Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals, but knowing Mr. Schue he’ll completely disregard all her hard work. 

The other half was a little more enjoyable, and it was what she had hope to be more than a summer fling with one Quinn Fabray. She had always admired the blonde, everyone with eyes can see how beautiful the blonde is. Rachel was pretty surprise that Quinn took her up on her offer, she was convinced that Quinn hated her because Finn broke up with her for Rachel, but somehow she moved pass that and was pretty happy to be friends with her, of course at first Rachel was a little bit wary, I mean how would you feel if the person that bullied you for the longest time, the person that you’ve been fighting with to get to what you thought was your true love, ends up at your doorstep? But she wouldn’t take it back, their summer friendship turned into something more. You could say she spent her summer in the arms of someone she truly cared about. She just hopes that what happened between them could stay that way, but she hadn’t seen Quinn since summer break.

“Oh my god.” Mercedes broke her from her thoughts and followed her line in vision. There stood Quinn Fabray, with her faded pink hair that was currently slowly growing and fading out, dressed in a tight black V-neck, and white skinny jeans, a stark contrast to her baby doll dresses. She made her way towards the table with confidence in each stride. 

“Can I talk to you for a second,” she whispered at Rachel’s ear, to everyone’s surprise. Rachel nodded her head and followed Quinn out the cafeteria. She really didn’t know what Quinn wanted to talk about, though she knew it was about the summer fling. 

The sound of their shoes hitting the floor are the only thing to fill the silence. She continued to follow Quinn into an empty classroom, Quinn closed the door and darkness ingulf them, the only light coming through the slits of the closed blinds in the window.

Rachel turned around knowing full well, that Quinn wanted to keep what happened between them a secret. However, the words died in her mouth, as lips were planted against her own. The shock wore off quickly and she began to kiss back. She didn’t realize how much she missed Quinn’s lips, until she had them against her own. Their lips glided against one another, Rachel reached up to cup Quinn’s face, while she felt hands tighten at her hips, slowly making their way up her torso. She moaned against Quinn’s lips, her lips parting slightly to allow Quinn’s tongue in. When a hand grasps her bra, she broke out of her trance. As much as she likes kissing Quinn, they really need to talk, and besides they were in school.

“Quinn, seriously we’re at school,” Rachel moves her mouth away from Quinn to speak, but Quinn continues to ignore her and moves her lips on to Rachel’s neck. Rachel weaves her hand against the short blonde locks, at first to move her away but instead was used to kept her there.

“Quinn, you said you wanted to talk,” Rachel tried once more, while pushing Quinn away from her. She’s met with blown pupils and puffed lips; both were breathing heavily. Quinn took a step back, while Rachel tried to compose herself.

“Whatever happened last summer,” Quinn started but stopped herself to take a deep breath.

Rachel closes her eyes, knowing what Quinn is about to say. It hurts, but she can’t do anything about it, she wasn’t going to force Quinn into something she wasn’t ready for, if she did, she will never forgive herself.

“Means nothing, I get it,” Rachel continues for her, looking down to stop her tears from falling. “It’s our last year, and you want to end it the best way you can –” 

“I wasn’t going to say that –”

“On top, as Head Cheerleader. I promise I won’t get in your way –”

“Rachel, are you going to let me talk?” Quinn grabs a hold of Rachel’s shoulder, halting her from her ramblings. Rachel looks down bashfully, she can never stop herself, she tends to always say what’s on her mind.

“If you would’ve let me finish, I was going to say that what happened between us, stays between us.” Quinn continued on. “I’m not ready to announce it to the whole world let alone the school, but I really like you, and I love being with you. So, if you would let me, I would want to continue where we left off.”

Rachel looks up surprise, she didn’t expect this at all, although she did jump to conclusions. She grabs Quinn’s hands and pulls her closer until they were touching foreheads.

“I would love that,” Rachel answered, pulling Quinn into a short kiss. “I’m sorry for jumping into conclusions.”

“It’s fine,” Quinn replied, kissing her back.

They stayed like that until the bell rang signalling the end of Lunch, and they sadly parted from one another. Rachel reached up to touch Quinn’s hair weaving her hand through it.

“I thought you were going to dye your hair back to blonde?” she asks playing with the tips of her hair.

“Well it’s almost fading anyway, might as well let it fade naturally.” Quinn answered. “Don’t worry I’ll keep my hair short; I know you like it short and it’s kind of growing on me.”

They made they’re way out the door and into the noisy hallway, everyone turning to look at them, after all it isn’t everyday you see the HBIC and Captain of the Glee Club, together and not reaching for each others throat. One glare from Quinn made them look away, she might not be a Cheerio, but people still fear her.

“I’ll see you in history,” Quinn said, squeezed Rachel’s hand and made her way to her locker. Rachel watches her until she was out of her sight, then made her way to class.

She never thought to be in a relationship with Quinn but she wouldn’t take it back, getting to know Quinn over the summer was one of the best thing she has ever did, after being rejected for her hand in friendship for many years, it was an accomplishment she never knew she wanted. Quinn was so much more than what people see her as, she was kind hearted, she sees the world in a beautiful way, she was pretty much an old soul in a new body, and that’s what Rachel likes about her, she’s full of mysteries that Rachel loves to uncover.

-

Rachel made her way to the choir room, it was always a good idea to come in early, it gives her the chance to warm up her voice, and to match the pitch on the piano. It was also a nice place to be alone with her thoughts as most glee clubbers tend to arrive late just like Mr. Schue, she never understood why he wasn’t the first one to arrive, he is technically their director. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize there was someone else in the choir room until she bumped into them, almost knocking them over.

“I’m so sorry,” Rachel apologized to the stranger facing away from her. “I didn’t realize anyone would be here early, usually it’s just me and the band or Brad. Are you here to audition for the Glee Club? I’m it’s co-captain, I’ve been here since it started. Do you have a song picked for you audition?”

“Geez hobbit, let the girl breathe will you,” Santana piped, walking in with her pinky wrapped around Brittany. The rest of the club was slowly trickling in the choir room. 

The girl in question turn around to face her, but before she can see her face, Mr. Schue walked in, telling everyone to take a seat. She of course took a seat in the centre of the first row with Kurt right beside her and Quinn right behind her. The stranger walked up to Mr. Schue and spoke with him out of ear shot.

“Who’s the new girl?” Kurt asked, they both has yet to see her face.

“I have no idea,” Rachel answered. “I almost knocked her down when I walked in. Maybe she’s auditioning, we need more people in order to compete since Sam left and Lauren quit.”

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, if they wanted to compete, they needed 12 members, unfortunately they only have 10.

“Guys, let me introduce you to Thea, she’ll be trying out today for the Glee Club!” Mr. Schue announced, finally turning around to face us, I was met with familiar hazel eyes.

“Jesus Berry, is she your cousin or something?” Santana asked looking at the new girl.

Thea had brown wavy hair with full pink lips and a short stature, except for her hazel eyes and nose, she was an exact clone of Rachel. She wore a summer dress and oozed confidence. Rachel felt like she was looking in the mirror, Thea looked around the room before stopping at Rachel and smiled at her.

“Okay show us what you’ve got!” Mr. Schue said breaking the tension.

The strum of the guitar filled the room, Rachel instantly knew what she was singing, she leaned in her seat waiting to hear her voice.

Well I’ve heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don’t really care for music, do you?

Thea’s strong vocals bounce of the walls, everyone was glued to their seats, amazed at what they were hearing, she took everyone’s attention, and her confidence filled the room. Everyone remained like that until the end of the performance.

After a moment of silence everyone clapped their hands, including Rachel, she was shocked to hear how powerful her vocals were, and her range was extraordinary. 

“I think I speak for everyone,” Mr. Schue said after the applause. “Welcome to the Glee Club!” Everyone cheered, and gathered around her, including Rachel but she kept her distance and remained on the outskirts of the group circle.

“Let’s hope you don’t send her to a crack house.” Santana whispered to Rachel’s ear as she made her way to the front of the group.

-

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it’s characters
> 
> I’m glad you guys like it a lot, a lot of the chapters are already pre-written but I will try to update at least twice a week or so, though I cannot promise that considering my schedule regarding work and college, BUT I will try my hardest! Enjoy!

Rachel walked towards the school, with her head held high, her stride was confident as she felt. No one was going to knock her down, she felt powerful and for a little bit she let herself delve in it. She took a deep breath and locked her gaze upon a small brunette, not letting it waver, she made her way there, avoiding her peers knowing they will never move for her, she didn’t want to dwell on the thought of parting the hallways like the red sea, she knew she didn’t have that power, and she didn’t want it. People will part when she wins her Tony, when she makes her first curtain call, when she wakes down the altar, marrying the love of her life.

As Rachel approaches the brunette, she notices how nervous Thea looked, she seems so out of place, maybe it’s her keen fashion sense or the way she seems to tense every time a person brushes by her or even gets to close, her eyes seem to always wander around the hallway, keeping an eye out for something or someone. Rachel decided to be calm and a little less overbearing, as people say she tends to be. She took a deep breath and painted on her usually beaming smile.

“Hello, Thea as the official co-captain of the Glee Club, I would like to personally welcome you into the club,” Rachel said, deciding to completely focus her attention to her fellow brunette. “Here are the schedules on when we meet, usually morning or after school. Do you have any questions regarding the club, the school or me?”

Thea accepts the letters and tucks in under her arm. “None so far, but I do appreciate you coming personally to welcome me.” Thea responded, her eyes held a sense of familiarity, and she took hold of Rachel’s hands. “It means a lot.”

Rachel looks down at their hands, Thea’s palm was slimmer, and her fingers were longer, but they fit perfectly in between Rachel’s. She gave her a slight squeeze and let go.

“I still have our old setlist, if you would want to look over them.” Rachel said, her hand clasp in front of her.

“It’s okay,” Thea responded, her hands fidgeting against one another, all her past confidence was gone, she seems shy all of a sudden. “I’ve seen you perform at Nationals in Chicago; you guys were amazing!”

“Chicago?” Rachel asked confused, as last years Nationals happened in New York, it was one of the many reasons the Glee Club were really looking forward to competing. It was were everyone who was ever successful passed through.

Thea’s eyes widen suddenly, “I meant New York,” she said hurriedly. “I always get the big cities mixed up. Anyway, I really should get going, I still need to find my way around here.” She walked backwards, bumping onto students who were making their way into their classes, until she disappeared around the corner, hurriedly.

That was rather strange, Rachel thought. She might have been nervous talking to me, after all I am the captain of the glee club and a future Broadway star, her thought continued as she walks deeper into the school.

“It’s her first day and you already scared the poor girl, RuPaul.” Santana quipped as she walked pass Rachel down the hallway, or more like shove her out of the way, with Brittany’s pinkies connected to hers.

“Cut it out S, Rachel is off limits.” Quinn said as she walked towards them, dressed in her usual Cheerios uniform, her hair pulled into a high pony.

“Since when Tubbers?” Santana questioned; her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, but her eyes tell a different story.

“Since I said so,” Quinn answered standing her ground. “Now get a move on, we’ll be late for Spanish.” She nodded to Brittany, who in turn grabbed Santana’s arms and pulling her away from them.

Rachel stared at Quinn’s back that went from tense and rigid to slightly relaxed, as she turned around to face Rachel, with a small smile painted on her face, Rachel returned her smile with a beaming one. Quinn leans in until she was close to Rachel’s right ear, her breath sends shivers down Rachel’s back.

“You look beautiful,” Quinn whispered into her ear. “Meet me in the auditorium at lunch.” And with that she turned and walked away with a sway of her hips, not waiting for a response, and before she turned the corner, she sent Rachel a smirk. 

Rachel stood frozen in the hallway, still shivering from Quinn’s raspy voice whispering so close to her ear. She was ready to run after Quinn and kiss her right then and there, in the middle of the hallway, with the population of McKinley surrounding them. She was tempted, oh she was tempted, but she respected Quinn’s decision to stay private. But she knew that Quinn will be the death of her, how did she get so lucky?

-

Her fingers softly pressed the keys as a melody soon filled the empty auditorium, her fingers moving by memory as she was slowly getting lost withing the tune. So, lost that she didn’t hear the opening of a door and footsteps heading towards her. She was soon pulled out of her bubble by arms wrapping around her middle and a head resting against her shoulder, knowing who was behind her she leaned back and rested against her, as the music continue to play. They stayed like that until Quinn started leaving kisses along the column of Rachel’s neck, affected by the show of affection, Rachel leaned her head away from Quinn, giving her more room to explore. Her fingers were slowly going out of tempo, getting slower and slower. 

“Keep playing,” Quinn whispered against her neck, her warm breath affecting Rachel greatly as a small, soft moan escaped her mouth.

She continued playing as best she can, but she had an angel attached to her neck, how was she supposed to focus on the keys? Her hands were shaking as Quinn moves her hands up past the hem of Rachel’s sweater, caressing the soft skin underneath. Rachel sucked in a sharp shaky breath as she tries to finish the song without getting distracted by the heavenly kisses being laid upon her. 

Quinn moves her hands higher slowing massaging the skin underneath her fingers as if she was the one playing the piano, she held a precious instrument in her hands after all, an instrument that she knew how to play beautifully, how familiar each dip, bumps and curves were as she was lucky enough to explore and learn, how beautiful the sounds were as she played, the sound that was gradually getting louder and louder, playing over the sound of the keys. She stopped abruptly, her hand just hovering over Rachel’s bra, before she slipped her hands out of Rachel’s shirt, as Rachel came back down to earth from the sense of loss, she instantly missed.

Rachel took a calming breath, trying to calm down her racing heart as Quinn smirked on her shoulder. “Tease,” Rachel breathed out, making Quinn giggle louder as she wraps her arms tighter around Rachel.

“Did you ask me to meet you here only to tease me?” Rachel asked leaning farther down Quinn’s embraced. “If so, I have to say that’s rather rude and brave of you, as of now I currently miss my shy Quinn who wouldn’t stop blushing as she asked me to kiss her.”

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t any better either, Miss trying to hold hands while watching a movie but fumbled and ended up cupping my breast,” Quinn teased back, remembering the awkward yet fond memory that lead to their first kiss. “Who knew you had such bold intentions regarding the innocent church girl?”

“As I told you before, girls want sex as much as guys does”, Rachel argued back as she played with Quinn’s slender hands. “And “innocent” is farther from the truth.” Quinn shrugged her shoulder from the statement knowing full well that Rachel let her set the pace and my god how fast that pace ended up being.

They continued to comfortably lean against one another, lost in their bubble, completely unaware of a pair of eyes hiding withing the shadows.

-

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day but the beginning of Rachel’s favourite after school activity, Glee.

She gathered her stuff and carefully putting them in places they belong within her bag, as her classmates hurriedly left the room wanting to get an early start to their weekends, but she was content with taking her time knowing full well that she would still be the first one in the choir room, unless of course, Thea was there already, after all she didn’t know her schedule, though she should probably ask her.

Rachel exited the door and made her way swiftly towards her locker managing to avoid many of her peers considering they were already trying to exit the school through the small door that couldn’t fit them at all. She enters her combination and took out her music sheets and put in the books she would no longer need for the weekend. She closed the locker door and made her way to the choir room, but before she reached her destination, she stumbled upon Thea and Quinn talking near the choir room. She decided to stay not wanting to interrupt their conversation, not because she wanted to eavesdrop, no of course not she respected them both but couldn’t help straining her ear to listen.

“Thank you, for showing me around,” Thea said looking quite bashful. “It can be pretty hard to find your way around, plus I never expected the head cheerleader to show me around, not saying that you are anything like those stereotypes, not at all, you seem so normal, and by normal I mean amazing, but not amazing like I’ve known you for ever, I don’t, I just transferred, I’ve never seen you before –”

Quinn reached out and patted her shoulder trying to stop the younger girl form rambling on, looking amuse, even though there was nothing amusing with what just occurred, Rachel thought, pretty annoyed with how long Quinn seemed to be touching her shoulder and how Thea could not stop blushing, clearly having a crush on the blonde cheer leader. And no Rachel was not jealous, not at all. She decided enough was enough and wanted to be in the choir room right away, to warm up her voice, so without farther ado she stepped out from the corner she was “hiding” from, stepping into the line of vision of the girls, both looking quite surprise. With out sparing them a glance she made her way into the choir room, by passing the piano and taking her seat.

Quinn and Thea made their way into the choir room, standing way to close in Rachel’s opinion, but who was she to say it, she didn’t have Quinn on a leash and didn’t want Quinn to experience it, so she sat in silence keeping her eyes up front as she felt Quinn take her usual seat behind her and Thea moving to the side to sit.

Quinn leaned over and whispered, “Are you okay?”

“I’m doing quite well,” Rachel huffed out, keeping her eyes upfront, not seeing the look Thea gives them

Before Quinn could answer, people started streaming in taking their usual spot, few switched it up a bit, but Kurt made his way to seat beside her and before he can greet her Mr. Schue hurriedly made his way in, unusually early and with a bounce in his step. He made his way to the center and wrote down on the medium size white board, turned around and smiled at everyone.

Written on the white board in big bold letters was the word “DUETS”

“You know what time it is,” Mr. Schue spoke up after a moment of silence, many groaned and many let out squeals of excitement. “The same time for this to make another appearance.” A top hat was pulled out and place on top of the piano, everyone groaned.

“I wonder if the rabbit is still in there,” Brittany said breaking the silence, no one paid her any attention, since everyone where already pretty used to her random outbursts from time to time, and for some random reason Thea seemed unfazed. 

“I thought this would be a good idea to get Thea familiar with everyone, and to maybe find duets for Sectionals,” That got everyone talking, after all it’s very seldom to get a duet that wasn’t Rachel or Finn even if it was just sectionals. “And of course, since there is an odd number of you guys, one will have to pair with me, isn’t that great!”

Silence filled the room as no one dared to meet the director’s eyes.

“Will there be another prize like before?” Finn asked, and everyone nodding in agreement, knowing that would heighten the stakes and everyone wanted free food, so it’s a plus.

“There is but I haven’t thought about it yet,” Mr. Schue answered shaking the hat in his hand. “Now who wants to go first?” 

There was a moment of silence where everyone just looked at each other, personally Rachel was always excited to do another project specially when the prize is a moment to shine at Sectional, though she guarantees that she’ll have a solo already, but a duet wouldn’t hurt. 

But before she can raise her hand, she noticed a movement to her right and looked that Thea had risen her hands first, looking confident as ever.

“Okay, Thea you’re up,” Mr. Schue said the moment he noticed her hand. She made her way across the room to meet him and dunked her hand into the hat.

The anticipation was at the full time high, knowing how great of a performer Thea was, guaranteeing a win to anyone she was lucky enough to be partnered with, though Rachel knew that if she and Thea where lucky enough to be partnered, they would be an unstoppable force, with Rachel’s powerful vocals and experience as well as Thea’s they would win for sure. Now she knew that she really didn’t need Thea to win but it wouldn’t be so bad to have the younger girl as her partner.

Thea looked up after reading the paper in her hand, with a broad smile. “Quinn”

-

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters
> 
> Sorry this took longer to upload, school and work kind of sweep me away (and TikTok but we won’t go through that) but I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it and also had to overcome several writers block. Enjoy!

“Hey, would it be okay to talk to you regarding when we’re meeting up for our duet?” Thea come up huffing lightly as she tries to pack up faster than normal trying to catch the couple before they left. “We can do it at the Lima Bean or anywhere else you want to go to.”

Rachel didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation and walked out the door with her head held high. It wasn’t because she was jealous, there was no reason to be, sure Thea was a lovely girl, with a beautiful voice, but she’s sure Quinn will never look her way, right? She was good enough, for her, she doesn’t need someone else. She made her way to her locker trying to keep the negativity from consuming her entire thoughts. But she can only do so much, and soon her body was working on autopilot as her thoughts consume her.

She was good enough, she didn’t need proof, sure sometimes she can be overbearing, but Quinn liked that about her, at least that’s what she said to her when she voiced out her concerns. 

But she can do so much better.

A voiced whispered from the deepest part of her mind.

You think you’re better than everyone so they don’t see your insecurities cause the truth is, you might not even make it out of Lima, you’ll be stuck here forever, withering until you’re just like everyone else. 

She tried her hardest not to listen, but how could she not? It was her voice, her insecurities she can never shake off no matter how hard she tried, cause in truth she’s scared that her thoughts would come to life, that this is her reality and it’ll never be better than this, she will never be better than this.

A hand grasped her shoulder to turn her around and press her face against their necks as they wrapped their arms around her. The smell of lavender and old parchment ingulfed her senses as she slowly starts to calm down, her head getting less foggy, and her vision started to clear up.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Quinn whispered into her ear, weaving her hand through Rachel’s hair. “Just breathe with me okay?” Rachel followed her breathing as best she can, worried that others will see them in such a close embrace, knowing that it will start rumours, that will affect Quinn more than anything.

“We’re still in school,” Rachel reasoned but Quinn reassured her right away.

“I don’t care about that right now; you are my main priority.” Quinn hugged her tighter, completely disregarding the fact that they were in public, and pulled Rachel out the school and towards her car. She buckles her in and moved to the driver’s seat, a destination already in mind.

The drive was filled with silence, Rachel falling asleep within the few minutes of the drive, her breath slowly evening out as she fades into the world of peace. Quinn knew why Rachel was almost in the verge of a panic attack, she might look strong and indestructible, but she was human too and was only vulnerable in the private of her own room, and when she trusted Quinn, in her arms. Quinn knew where it stemmed from, knowing that she was one of the reason the brunette has so many insecurities, if only she was strong enough in the past and was honest with herself she would have realized how her feelings for Rachel were no longer platonic and was bordering romantic. If she could have been braver Rachel would have been hers earlier.

She reached out and held on to Rachel’s hand squeezing it momentarily and immediately Rachel squeezed back and all but wrapped her entire body against Quinn’s arm, as if her subconscious knew who it was and cling on to the warmness of her hand. She continued to drive with one hand while holding her world with the other. She knew she had to proved to Rachel that she didn’t want anyone but her, that she was quietly hoping in the deepest part of her mind to hold on to her forever, not imagining a future without her. Sure, by then she would no longer be afraid to hide who she is and proudly show everyone who saved her when she was at her lowest and stuck by with her no matter the consequences. 

The four-letter word she has tried her hardest to push back was brimming to the surface. She didn’t want to say it early, knowing they have only been dating for 2 months, and end up scaring the brunette, but she had been feeling this for the longest time even before she reached out and took Rachel’s offer in being her friend. She was also afraid that Rachel might not feel the same way, after all she had treated her horribly in the past and no amount of apologizing and making it up to her would be enough, at least in Quinn eyes. She knew that if the roles were reverse she wouldn’t even think of accepting a friendship offer, but knowing Rachel, she was big on second chances, and thirds, she always seemed to see the good in people, including her, yet she falls short regarding herself. That’s why Quinn will do everything in her power to prove her wrong, the she was enough and always will be.

They finally arrived at their destination, a small forest near the edge of the town, a place they always came to, to get peace and solace. They stumbled upon it when they got lost on one of there secret outings and eventually fell in love with the place. She turned to look at Rachel, her eyes still closed shut, and her breath even. She moved her hand and cupped her face stroking it softly until her eyes fluttered open and brown orbs was finally visible to the world.

“Hey, we’re here,” Quinn whispered not wanting to scare her by talking to loud. Rachel look around and realized where they were, she turned towards Quinn to pull her in to a soft kiss, to thank her for knowing her so well, maybe even better than she knew herself.

They walked out the car hand in hand, with Quinn holding a small blanket as they made their way to the small clearing, with a small pond and a waterfall surrounded by tress giving them the privacy they needed. Quinn dropped the blanket and laid it open on the ground, pulling Rachel on her lap and wrapping her in a warm embrace. The sound of birds chirping, and waterfalls filled the silence between them, trying to gather their thoughts.

“I’m sorry for running off,” Rachel said breaking the peace knowing she wanted to get her thought out first. “My feelings were all over the place, I was getting jealous over the smallest things and I didn’t want to say something I will regret later on, knowing me I can be a diva when I want to be and I didn’t want Thea to see it and scare her off, I know we need her to compete and that she’s a strong asset to the team with her incredible vocals. I didn’t want to drive her away because I committed a crime of passion. I’m sorry for overreacting, knowing that I could have hurt you in the process if I let my jealousy consume me.”

“You can’t help that Rachel,” Quinn replied back, stroking Rachel’s hair as she continued. “You don’t have to be ashamed when you get jealous, to me it just shows how much you care about me, and I know I’m the least person to trust in a relationship considering my history with them, but you know I never truly cared them or even had feelings for them, but I care about you and it would be then last thing I do, I would have to die first before I would cheat on you.”

“Hey, that’s all in the past now and what we both did then doesn’t define us as a person, we have both grown and mature, and learned from our mistakes. I’m sorry but I seem to be morphing back to my younger self.”

“Hey, I told you, you mean the world to me,” Quinn moved a stray hair back behind Rachel’s ear. “and no new girl will ever change that. I-” She wanted to say it, to express how she truly felt, but what if it’s too soon? What if she scares her away? 

But what if you don’t? What if she’s been waiting for you to finally open up?

Fuck it, she was tired of hiding and Rachel was the only person who sees her for who she is.

“I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry.” 

Rachel pulled away to look at hazel eyes filled with nothing but love and genuineness, she can’t help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach so she leans in to kiss Quinn softy, and muster all her feelings towards the kiss, trying to convey what words cannot.

“I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray, so much and I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you,” Rachel said against Quinn’s lips. “I don’t want to go through another heartbreak and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to either. But I can’t help getting scared, knowing that it could be a possibility no matter how small the chances are.”

“You will never have to know,” Quinn reassured her. “Because I’m never letting you go, you’re stuck with me forever, and no matter how many fights we go through will push on, we never gave up before and we won’t start now. You’re in it for me Rachel Berry.”

Rachel signed as she sunk in farther into the warmth of Quinn’s arms, content because she knew that this is where she belonged, she didn’t care where they were or would be as long as she’s wrapped in Quinn’s arms she’s home.

A few minutes past and they eventually moved apart, both content with being with one other but were both starving. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

“Or we can go to my house,” Rachel reasoned as she helps Quinn pack up the blanket. “And we can cook together and cuddle afterwards.”

“That sounds so much better than what I had in mind.” Quinn held her hand out and felt Rachel tangle their fingers together, fitting like a perfect puzzle piece. They made their way out their small sanctum and back to Quinn’s car.

They got in the car with a lighter and happier atmosphere, as Rachel grabs the aux cord and played the playlist with both hers and Quinn’s favorite songs in it. The tune of ‘Hey Delilah’ played out as they drove away.

-

They finally arrived at Rachel’s house, which was currently empty as her fathers went on a small cruise in the beginning of the month, which she usually joins but was pre-occupied with her preparation for the glee club, so they decided to talk a longer trip, no longer having to worry to get Rachel home before school started.

They made their way inside, hands still locked, as Rachel drags her towards the kitchen, with a menu already in mind, knowing Quinn was happy as long as there was bacon involved. Ever since they got closer in the summer and Quinn spend more time in the Berry household than she did in her one house, they stocked more food and had more varieties of non vegan items. Leroy, one of Rachel’s father was delighted to know that not only was Quinn not vegan but a meat lover like himself.

Rachel pulled out all the produce and items she needed to cook dinner, but before she can get started arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her away from the counter. “Are you going to tell me what we are planning on cooking?” Quinn’s voiced whispered in her ear.

“Well I was planning on making you a BLT club sandwich and I stuffed bell peppers,” Rachel whispered back.

“Thank you for including me in your plan,” Quinn jokingly said as she grabs all the items needed to make the sandwich and stuffed bell peppers. It was a routine with how they moved around the small kitchen, as they have been doing this from the start but too chivalrous to let only one of them cook for the both of them. They cooked in silence both basking in the domesticity of it all.

-

She laid all her plans and ideas flat on the table, her eyes moving from one paper to the next, knowing she needs to get a move on. She weaves her hand through her hair, a nervous tick she got from her mother, as she works her plan through her head, knowing that she can’t mess anything up, everything has to be perfect, cause her errors could lead to her downfall.

Everything was riding on her shoulders; the fate of her love ones resides in it. She was so sure in the beginning that she was ready for this, that she was going to finished this once and for all, but she barely even begun, and she was already stressed out and worried out of her mind. At first, she was happy finally seeing her once more, alive and breathing, but seeing her made her realize how much pressure this was on her, how real this was, and it wasn’t just a fleeting dream. That this would become her reality if she didn’t do anything. It was both two conflicting feelings, eating her apart from the inside but eventually stressed and anxiety consumed her. She didn’t want to fail, that wasn’t an option she will ever considered, they trusted her with this, and she was going to succeed.

She took some deep breaths trying to calm her raging mind, she can do this, she has to, she didn’t have a choice, it was all on her. She has to pushed down her feelings because time was ticking, and it wasn’t on her side.

-

Until next time!


End file.
